The Rain Girl
by boredyetinspiredartist
Summary: AU After meeting a strange guy in the rain, Sakura didn't believe in chanced encounters. But will that belief get broken once she finds out that second chances would mean second dates? And voila! She got an instant date with the devil himself. And her lif
1. T'was a rainy day

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are the property of Kishimoto Masashi.

A/N: My first try in writing a drama after writing my sister's very angst story. She's a good writer and I respect her. Feel free to give me a comment, reviews, suggestions and even flames! It's everyone's choice anyway. Hope you like it!

* * *

THE RAIN GIRL

* * *

_There were some things that are least expected to find in the rain…_

…………

Summer was beginning to end.

And the beginning of the cold season is about to begin.

"Goodbye, Sakura! Take care of the house while I'm gone okay? Be a good girl!"

18 year-old Haruno Sakura pinched her nose in disgust as her childhood friend and roommate Yamanaka Ino headed out of the door with a seemingly bored man in a high ponytail. The pink-haired girl sighed as she walked back to her room, only to find that Ino left her bedroom room open and turned it into a junkyard of clothes.

Instead of leaving it as it is; Sakura grabbed a broom and a huge basket from the storage closet. Sakura proceeded to fish all of her roommate's dirty clothes inside the laundry basket. Apparently, her friend Ino forgot that it was her turn to do the laundry today because she was too busy preparing for her date. So she, Sakura had no other choice but to skip on her other duties and focus instead on clearing the huge mountain of dirty clothes at the center of Ino's room. Really, the girl needed serious discipline when it comes to cleaning.

Stashing Ino's clothes inside the washing machine, she then put an adequate amount of detergent and slammed the lid shut. She set the timer on and left the machine to do its job. Afterwards, she continued cleaning every mess that Ino made until the room was sparkling clean. Sakura sighed in happiness, knowing that she was very pleased with her efforts.

"All done! Now I can go out and have some fun!" she said to herself. She stared at her watch. It read 5:30 PM. After stretching out her arms due from exerting energy in tidying Ino's room, she headed back to her own room to get ready.

* * *

Downtown Konoha

6:30 PM

People were hustling and bustling around the stalls to buy or just look at the wares being sold. There were a lot of new things being sold and some of them are highly pricey. Sakura sighed wearily as she looked at the only thing she bought. It was an old pocketbook from the bargain bin that she frequented ever since she was young. She was into romance novels, and even though she stepped into college she still dreamed of handsome princes or knights in shining armor saving their fated damsels in distress. Ino laughed upon knowing this and babbled that Sakura never changed, she would always remain a child and little girls like her would probably never find any boyfriends.

What Ino said about boys made her wonder. So what if she was childlike? It's not like she didn't grew up. She and Ino hit puberty at the same time, though Ino bragged about her incredible bust size. Ino had her first boyfriend in their first year of high school, and became one of the most popular girls. She, on the other hand was a resident nerd and no other person would come to make friends with her because nerds were considered to be freaks of nature.

Then high school dance came and as always, Ino got all the fun and plenty of dates. Sakura missed the party because she wasn't invited and there was the so-called rule that guys ask the girls. Well, let's just say, no boy would have the heart to ask her. But despite the unfair treatment, Sakura never bore any sort of grudge on her friend. It was just the matter of how things go. Some may go up and some may go down. She didn't care if she belonged to the 'down' group. As long as they leave her alone living her own life, it's fine with her.

And even if she didn't have a significant other, she didn't care. Because she had experienced a very hard trauma concerning about the opposite sex several years ago. Simply put, she's now afraid of men.

_Tip! tap! tip! tap! tip! tap!_

Small drops of rain dropped on the girl's unsuspecting head. Sakura continued her way towards home when the drops became stronger and the rain poured down. The peddlers scrambled to protect their precious wares and the people dispersed to find shelters and avoid getting drenched. The pink-haired girl squealed in surprise as she also ran to find a shade. She managed to find one in a dango shop at the end of the road, a few kilometers away from her place. Sakura sighed in relief as stood patiently, waiting for the downpour to stop.

Much to her horror, it didn't stop. She then decided to take a small break and eat a few dangos. Finishing her meal, she looked at the darkening sky. "This rain will probably last until nightfall," she said to herself. Was it the beginning of her bad luck? No, she was born under a lucky star. Maybe she didn't watch the weather report because of her excitement to go outside. She slumped dejectedly on her seat.

That was it.

…………

_Pitta! pitta! pitta! pitta!_

8:00 PM

She paid her meal then stepped outside to wait again. The sky was pitch-black now and the rain still poured like there was no tomorrow. She has to get home or else Ino will have her head. She holds the key to their house, you see. And it seemed the rain was antagonizing her futile efforts to go home. If she stormed her way back to the house, she'll eventually catch a cold and get sick. No choice but to wait…she used the balls of her feet to rock herself while humming a song that she usually listened to in the radio. She immersed herself in her own distraction that she didn't felt that she was being watched.

The rain still didn't stop. Annoyed, she stuck her hand out to the empty air only to feel the pitter-patter coldness on her skin. She waved her hand to and fro to shake the rain as if forcing it to stop. The rain however, got stronger and she was rewarded with huge pelts of water on her face. Sakura wiped her face with the back of her hand while glaring at the dark sky.

And then she heard a low chuckle.

"Even if you do that, the rain won't stop."

Her green eyes widened as she realized it was a man's voice due to its low and deep tone. Fear crept upon her when she horribly noticed he was standing a few feet away from her. She didn't bother to turn her head around; the stranger might strangle her or worse does something bad against her will.

'_Everything's going to be all right, Sakura. __There's no way he's going to attack you in this downpour. The dango shop is still open and if he dares try to attack you, you can run inside and call for help_,' she thought. She turned on her heel and was about to run when she heard him spoke.

"Couldn't wait to get out of the rain?"

To show that she got his attention, she nodded her head slowly. She still didn't turn her head to look at him. It was really weird that he was talking to her. Is this some sort of a distraction? Well, she learned the hardest lesson not to get fooled. Sakura decided to play along for awhile by being silent. She flinched inwardly when she felt him shift.

"You're not from around here," he began. Sakura mentally panicked, seeing gruesome scenarios in her head. She squeaked when he asked, "Are you?"

"N-no," she answered in a hushed voice. Silence hung around them for a few minutes then she heard him sigh. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him crossed his arms in front of his chest. She continued her scrutiny and saw that he was clad overall in black. She didn't stare much and she didn't want to get into eye contact with him. _'He must be an avid fan of black,'_ she concluded. Sakura was too busy with her thoughts that he continued the one-sided conversation.

"So where do you live?"

She opened her mouth, thinking of a safe answer. "Far from here."

"How far?" he asked.

"Very far," she responded weakly. '_Nice, now he wants to know where I live. Probably one of Ino's past boyfriends and now using me to stalk her for revenge. I have to protect my friend if he's going to bring her harm. __If he asks where we live, I'm going to send him to the wrong direction.__'_

To her relief, he seemed content with her answer. He continued as if he was talking to a friend which unknown to him was shaking in apprehension. "Actually I live not far from here. My house is just a few blocks away from this stall."

_'Then why don't you just go and leave me in peace?'_ Sakura inwardly thought.

She felt his eyes at her back. "How old are you?"

Great, he must be a pedophile. Now she cursed herself for her childlike features. She remained calm and casually answered, "I'm 18." She waited patiently for his answer but he went silent mode again. They remained like that for a few minutes until he thought of another question to grace her with. Which, he did.

It wasn't a question but a comment. "Too bad the rain hasn't stopped."

"Yes," she replied curtly.

He asked. "In a hurry to go home?"

She answered. "Yes. I need to get home before my roommate gets worried."

He replied. "I live by myself."

Sakura immediately cocked her head. "Really?"

It was then she realized her mistake and accidentally looked at him. Which, lucky for her he was busy staring at the dark sky and she look at him in sideview. Sakura took her time, and noticed that yup, he was an avid fan of black. Unkempt jet black hair framed his face with long bangs that covered his eyes. He was thoroughly soaked, from his black trench coat down to his equally black boots. She averted her gaze at him.

_'He must be an emo. Or a lover of punk rock. Or goth, they wear black all the time,'_ she concluded. They have that creepy dark aura around them and this guy has one. Kami-sama, if this was one of Ino's past boyfriends then she must be really weird to be able to have a relationship with this one.

Until she felt his gaze on her. "You don't talk much do you?"

Sakura nodded her head. He continued, "I could tell you don't hang out with people often. I don't hang that much too."

Then silence came again.

It was a really weird way of having a conversation. From the looks of things, Sakura realized it was his own way of passing the time, waiting for the rain to stop and all. It took him huge amounts of effort to talk, seeing the way he shifts his foot. There was no problem with just a little chit-chat right? She didn't know him and he didn't know her. Their contact will end as soon as the rain stops.

She decided to drop her guard.

And the conversation ensued.

…………

9:45 PM

"I see. You're working part-time?" the black-clad guy asked. He was leaning against the wooden support of the dango shop still staring at the sky. Sakura nodded. He nodded as well, his arms still crossed in front of his chest. "Is having a part-time job hard?"

She smiled, remembering the happy times she spent working as a helper in Dr. Tsunade's clinic next to the house she was staying with Ino. "Not really. It may look hard at first but once you get used to it, it's not bad."

"It depends on the job. Some may look practically easy but they're not. It also depends on the person as well. If he/she is flexible, then the work will be handled easily," he replied dryly.

Sakura nodded. An hour and forty-five minutes had passed and it seemed like she was just talking to a long-lost friend. He didn't seem to mind that she didn't give long answers; it was as if he already expected that from her. And she didn't ask too much about him either. Better that she met him as a stranger and say goodbye as a stranger.

Few minutes later, the downpour has reduced into a slight drizzle. The scent of the rain from the ground was faint, signaling that it was over. The pink-haired girl sighed happily. She can finally go home!

A slight movement caused her to look sideways. She saw him straightening his now dry apparel and ran his fingers through his hair. She gulped.

Onyx eyes clashed into hers.

Immediately she felt something that she couldn't seem to point out.

He didn't care if he noticed her untimely silence. Before she could react, he walked a few steps away from her. He didn't look back when he spoke. "The rain has stopped. And I think you better make a head start for home. It was nice talking to you."

She didn't answer. She was too petrified to move.

He then asked. "May I know your name?"

Out in a daze, she blurted out. "Sakura."

"Sakura, huh? See you around." He continued on his way back to wherever he's supposed to go.

She didn't waste time. It was quite unfair that he asked her name but he didn't give her his. "Ah, wait! I didn't…"

"Sasuke."

"Eh?" Her mouth hung open in disbelief. Did she just…?

He looked back at her. "It's Sasuke." Before she could talk, he already resumed walking and was now far away from her.

Alone, the pink-haired girl shook her head in disbelief. She then went on her way too, unaware that she was walking in the same way as he was and before she rounded up a corner, she caught sight of him turning around the opposite way. She was about to stop and call his attention but she didn't. What happened earlier was just a plain conversation with strangers. It's very unlikely that they'll meet again. She turned her back on him then made her way back to the house.

Upon reaching the house, she fished the key out of her pocket then opened the door. She went inside then before closing it, memories of the previous events got stuck to her head.

_Cleaning the mess in Ino's room…_

_The time at downtown Konoha…_

_Getting stuck in the rain…_

_And meeting with a strange guy who has an affinity for black…_

_And having a weird conversation with him…_

_Strange.__ But not that strange._

Not leaving time for her thoughts, Sakura sighed then closed the door.

And concluded.

_"__This day was totally unbelievable.__"_

* * *

A/N: There you have it! What do you think? Let me greet you guys happy holidays too! And don't worry, yokoso will have its new chapter in the next few days! so please be patient minna-san! Beta-reader wishes you guys happy holidays too! Till then, Ja ne!


	2. Things get weirder and weirder

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Kishimoto Masashi. I'm just a humble author using his characters for my inane stories.

A/N: Hisashiburi desu minna-san! Forgive me for the long hiatus as you can see, things have been pretty hectic and yes, summer school stinks! Doing over with the stories takes a lot of inspiration…and perspiration. And now, it paid off! Anyways, please enjoy this little chapter.

* * *

THE RAIN GIRL

* * *

_Things get weirder and weirder…_

…………

Konoha Academy…

Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!

The doors of the classrooms opened and teachers stepped outside after hearing the bell. Loud noises could be heard from inside and not long after, students exited the rooms. Inside one of the rooms, Yamanaka Ino sat on one of the desks while watching her friend pack her things inside her school bag. Flipping her blond hair away from her face, she gave Sakura a sultry smile. "I don't believe this! My best friend met a live boy!"

Sakura sighed as she zipped her bag shut. "You made it sound like it was the understatement of the year, Ino." She slung the bag over her shoulder then turned to her friend. "And besides, it's not like I'm going to see that guy again. We just got stuck in the rain and had a little conversation that's all."

Ino shrugged as she took her bag then trailed after her friend. A huge grin pasted on her face. "Really, and here I thought you finally met your prince charming." She rushed to Sakura's side and whacked her playfully at her behind. "Why don't you try to be eager for once, forehead-girl? You're too attached to your inner child. Give it a rest. Come on, why don't we go out for some ice cream?"

"Your treat or my treat?" Sakura joked.

Her friend winked. "Yours!"

…………

A short time later, they walked back home. Ino as always, blabbing happily about her date yesterday. Sakura smiled as she listened. Yet, she hoped that Ino would stop from babbling and focus instead on their studies. They were put together in the apartment for a reason. Since she had the brains, she was wedged along with Ino to help increase the blond girl's interest in studying. So far, there were little to none results because Ino spent her time frolicking outdoors while Sakura confined herself in her room.

The two would only see each other either at class or during mealtimes. While Ino watched T.V. in the living room, Sakura would be found curled up on the sofa reading a book. So, walking home together after eating a comforting bowl of ice cream was a rare event. Ino stretched her arms out then yawned as they finally reached their apartment door. "Wow, eating ice cream after school was great!"

"Yup, I had a great time too. Except for the fact that it was my treat," Sakura agreed as she fished her key inside her pocket. After opening the door, the two went inside. Ino plopped down on the sofa while Sakura closed the door. She stared at the wall clock then winced. "Uh-oh, it's almost dinner time. Ino-chan, we should get a head start on dinner right away."

Ino flapped her hand in a dismissive manner. "You go ahead and start making dinner, Sakura. I have to make an important call."

"But…"

"Have to go and change. Just give me a knock once dinner's ready!" The blond gave her a flying kiss and sauntered towards her room.

'_Important call. Yeah, right,'_ Sakura sighed as she also went to her own room. After changing into her house attire which consists of a large shirt with long sleeves and sweatpants, she went straight to the kitchen to prepare their meal. She was dicing the carrots when she heard sounds of blasting music which obviously came from Ino's room. Adding the carrots to the stew she was making, Sakura rummaged for milk in the refrigerator.

"Milk, milk, need it," she said under her breath. When she found none, she sighed. She has to buy some or she'll end up hearing Ino's whines of eating tasteless dishes.

Setting her stew down to a simmer, she went to Ino's room and knocked. "Ino, I have to buy something from the grocery. Could you watch the stew for me?"

She could barely hear Ino's words due from the loud music. She yelled this time. "Ino! Watch the stew or else you'll eat another tasteless dish like this morning!" Earlier while making breakfast, Sakura asked Ino to flip the pancakes once they turn brown. Her friend didn't catch the term "Brown" so in the end, they ate "Black" pancakes in silence with Sakura making a note of not leaving the kitchen duties to Ino.

But right now was important and Sakura needed her assistance. Impatience getting the better of her, she opened the door to find Ino sprawled on the bed with the phone on her ear. She was chatting with one of her friends and looked at Sakura. "What?" she asked.

Sakura only stared at her. "I need you to watch over the stew."

"I'm talking to Tenten right now. Can't it wait?" Ino whined.

The pink-haired girl crossed her arms. "No. I need to buy milk from the store. If you don't watch over the stew, you'll be having another "tasteless" dish for dinner this time."

That got Ino's attention. She went back to talking to Tenten, saying words of apology for hanging up. Satisfied at her friend's response, Sakura finally went on her way to the grocery store to buy the necessary ingredient.

…………

Konoha Supermarket

6:45 PM

"Milk…milk…where are you," Sakura hummed, making her way to the dairy section. She was glad that there were few shoppers at this time. That will give her less effort in waiting and she'll be back at home in no time. Finally, she spotted the milk aisle was then grabbed a carton from the shelf. Sakura immediately paid for her purchase then left the store.

The sky was already pitch-black as she walked back to the apartment. Sakura clutched the package tightly in her hand. It's not because she was afraid of the dark. A sudden chill crept up her spine when she made her way around the corner.

Silence only greeted her so she kept her eyes up ahead. The pink-haired girl increased her pace as the apartment came into view. She was nearing her destination when she heard a loud crash coming from the dark alleyway. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw a person lying face-down in the dirt, blood seeping underneath his body. 'No way,' she thought horribly as she stood there, eyeing the body with apprehension.

The body shifted and a loud moan could be heard. Sakura immediately rushed to its aid. She placed two fingers on the person's neck, feeling for a pulse. Finding it weak and sluggish, she carefully laid him on his back and tapped him on the face. "Sir, please hang on. Tsunade-sensei's clinic is not far from here; let me call for help."

To her surprise, the man grasped her hand with his bloody one. He yanked her so close that her ear was an inch away from his mouth. Sakura fought back incoming chills, straining to hear which could be the man's dying words.

"Run…away…" His voice was hoarse.

Sakura's eyes widened. "But…Sir, I…"

With all of his remaining energy, he pushed her away. "Just go!! If you want to live, leave me alone!!"

"I…I…" Abiding the man's wishes, she struggled on her feet then ran. Upon reaching the end of the passageway, Sakura was pulled to a stop when a dark shadow loomed in front of her. Fearing for her life, the pink-haired girl took a few steps backwards.

"I…I don't want to die!!" she cried out, turning on her heel then ran on the opposite way. She reached the other end of the alley when an arm grabbed her by the waist. Sakura tried to scream but the person covered her mouth. Terrified, she struggled to get herself free although it was no use.

Ugly thoughts of being slaughtered plagued her mind and tears were beginning to appear at the corners of her eyes. She was about to die and she wasn't able to accomplish much of anything yet. A lot of things happened in her life. Most of them were bad and left hideous unfading scars. Closing her eyes, she resigned herself to her fate. At the very least, she'll be relieved of her burden and would leave the world in peace.

However, she thought wrong.

The person behind her was breathing heavily, as if he ran for miles. His mouth was right next to her ear so she could hear his labored breathing. His warm breaths chilled her to the bone. Instantly, Sakura cringed at the impending doom. Her captor began to speak.

"Take me back to your place."

Her green eyes widened. Was this guy serious?

His grip on her tightened and she flinched. "Take me there or I'll snap your neck."

She nodded immediately. As if on cue, dark gray clouds loomed above them, effectively concealing her captor's face. Just great. Then thunder boomed and a huge downpour of rain followed, soaking their bodies to the core. Sakura cursed under her breath. Even the rain was against her. Why does everything have to turn out this bad? She heard him grunt under his breath and her senses alerted her.

She could smell a strong hint of blood coming from him.

'Now I'm really doomed!'

* * *

A/N: And there you have it! The next chapter's coming up soon. Please forgive me for the very long delay. Dear readers, please be patient especially to those who are awaiting the next chapter of Yokoso. It'll be coming up soon! Till then, ja ne!


End file.
